World War III
World War III, also known as the '''Third World War '''was a global war that lasted from October 2, 2069 to May 1, 2076. The vast majority of the World, including 4 different alliances, emerged in this state of total war. World War III was the deadliest conflict in history and is considered to be the event that ended one of the Great Cold War's main stages. Countries fighting in the war used all of their economic, military, and civilian efforts to win the war. The war included various massacres and inhumane methods. The war began as soon as South Africa declared war on Alternia after falsely claiming them for a terrorist attack. South Africa was backed up by the Xenomorphic Internationale, but to the XI's surprise, the Human Earthist Front was backing up Alternia. The HEF and the Alternian Co-Prosperity Front formed an alliance during the war and were known as the ''Allies. ''Just one week after this, taking advantage of the HEF being busy, Colombia declared war on Venezuela, believing that Venezuela's preoccupation with the war with the XI would lead to a successful surprise attack. In the span of 2 weeks, the HEF and the ACPF were at war with both the EI and the XI. Just a few days after the Colombian invasion of Venezuela, the XI declared war on the EI. The course of the war had various egoist victories, with North Korea, China, Japan, and Russia taking control of South Korea and Manchuria. However, as soon as the Avengers Initiative and various major HEF countries started to intervene, the war went on HEF's favor. The major fronts in the war included the China, Amazonas, Central Africa, Canadian, South African, and Egyptian fronts. During the first years of the war, the Egoist Internationale got a lot of gains - although towards the end of the war the HEF quickly recovered. The Xenomorphic Internationale had quick losses in the African continent but was able to hold on to the South American continent until the very last days of the war. To end the war with the XI, Venezuela used a super nuke called El Destruye Paises (The Country Destroyer) in Montevideo - causing the complete destruction of Uruguay, Buenos Aires, nearby Brazilian cities, a tsunami in Cape Town, and a huge earthquake in Chile. This weapon lead to the surrendering of the XI. After this, Xenomorphs completely escaped from Earth. During this time, Max Stirner sent a hologram of his to Quito to bait Toshinori Yagi, in an attempt to destroy the HEF's main leader during the final years of the war. However, Yagi was capable of killing this hologram - leading people to believe that Stirner was dead. The war completely changed the social and political alignment of the world. The Human Earthist Front and the Avengers Initiative were reinforced and the first negotiations between the HEF and the EI began after this war. Countries whose industry had been damaged moved towards a huge period of economic recovery, and countries such as Venezuela and India attempted to help these countries recover. Due to this war, a huge amount of people died. The Egoist Internationale-Spectrum split happened after a wake of anarcho-feminist, queer anarchist, and anarcho-transgender protests headed by inner organizations such as Firex happened inside the EI. The Global Supreme Egoist Council lost quite some members and Stirner disappeared from the public to fake his death. Hideki Tojo became the president of the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists, although Stirner would make decisions for the nation behind the shadows. The Xenomorphic Internationale completely left Earth and there hasn't been a single case of a xenomorph sighting following this war. 3 years after the war, The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group was disbanded. The xenomorphs completely backed up to Proteus and the ego-anarchists were limited to African territory. The humans lost a significant amount of civilians and many countries had to go through a strict and damaging economical policy to maintain their war efforts. Countries like Venezuela were criticized for their use of inhumane weapons, the most notable one being El Destruye Paises. Nicolás Maduro Jr., the president of Venezuela, had his approval rate fall from ~80% to ~55% after the war. The former country of Uruguay was wiped off the map and important cities like Curitiba and Buenos Aires disappeared too. Due to the release of this weapon, Argentina became the poorest nation in the world after this war. Additionally, the tsunami it caused damaged South Africa as well. Pre-war events South American War The South American War would leave Venezuela in an isolated state and would elevate their preoccupation about a possible invasion, prompting them to create more weapons - such as El Destruye Paises, which would be used against the xenomorphs. North Korean crisis, 2033 The North Korean crisis of 2033 reinforced the rivalry between the Xenomorphic Internationale and the Egoist Internationale. Additionally, the new leader of North Korea after this crisis, Kim Ju-ae, would become a member of Spectrum after World War III - linking herself to the EI-Spectrum split. Operation Bengal Operation Bengal would help the United Arab Emirates to gain influence and control in the region, helping the Human Earthist Front in this war (specially against the Ego-anarchists in North Africa). However, it would also help the EI-Spectrum split - as one of the main Spectrum organizations would be an anti-UAE government organization, the anarcho-queer TQILA. Second Mexican Civil War The Second Mexican Civil War would reinforce ego-anarchist strength in America. It would also prompt one of the Avengers, Julián Leyzaola to escape to Guatemala and develop a huge army against the egoist government. Colombian coup d'etat, 2062 The Colombian coup d'etat would also reinforce ego-anarchist strength in the American continent. Colombia becoming egoist would later prompt a series of border clashes between Venezuela and Colombia, one of the two main reasons why the war would start. Beginning of war South African false flag In September 28, a government building in Johannesburg was blown up. The Xenomorphic government of South Africa organized this explosion to blame Alternia for it. As the South African nation along with the Xenomorphic Internationale were declining in terms of influence and power, they seeked to gain power by invading the neighboring nation of Alternia. After the explosion, South Africa and Alternia got into a short diplomatic crisis. The XI would later declare war on Alternia and the rest of the Alternian Co-Prosperity Front would declare war on the XI. The XI believed that the ACPF was weak enough, so they didn't hesitate in rapidly invading Alternian territory. A lot of supplies from Brazil and Argentina started being sent into South Africa, and Canada's government under Nijidi Sejew Trudeau started making plans for an invasion of Cuba and even the United Kingdom. However - much to the XI's surprise, the Human Earthist Front had created a pact with the ACPF long before the invasion started. The main executives of the HEF declared war on the XI and as they had no preparation, the XI was under intense pressure. Many of the resources being sent to South Africa from Brazil were pulled back and they were transported to the Amazon Rainforest, where Brazil would attempt to make their first move against bordering HEF country Venezuela. However, not to much surprise, the harsh jungle wouldn't allow Brazilian xenomorph troops to even move through their own country. The HEF started making plans to attack Canada from Greenland and Papua New Guinea from Nauru. Tanzania was also about to launch an offensive into the Democratic Republic of the Congo, although just a few days after the XI declared war on HEF, something unexpected happened. Egoist attack in Venezuela The egoist country of Colombia, which had been taken over by egoists during the Colombian coup d'etat, 2062, saw an opportunity during the midst of this crisis. With support of the Global Supreme Egoist Council, Colombia's Alvaro Uribe declared war on Venezuela and started invading. Colombia did this because they believed that Venezuela would be too preoccupied with Brazil - however, Venezuela was quite prepared and had already set thousands of troops in the Colombian border as well. The XI formally declared war on the Egoist Internationale 2 weeks after the Egoist attack in Venezuela, in November 2, 2069. For the following 3 months, there wouldn't be any significant moves in the frontlines, although multiple world leaders would speak about the situation. Narendra Modi of India mentioned that he would attempt his hardest to make the world at peace again. Many HEF leaders agreed with this statement and it is rumored that the HEF executive leaders and the Avengers Initiative had a meeting around this time. Shaping up of the war By 2070, the only significant advancements were in Africa - as Alternia successfully repealed Xenomorphic forces from their land and advanced into Zambian territory. Tanzania also began their offensive on the DRC and got some progress, as Equatorial Guinea was also attempting to fight the DRC. India began its plans to attack China and Narendra Modi spearheaded troops towards Tibetan territory to attack China from there. Meanwhile, Indonesia and Nauru had completely taken over Papua New Guinea, and an offensive on Australia was started towards the end of the year. Laos and ThailandVeitnam also attempted to invade Vietnam, but the thick jungle-mountain geography prevented them from actually doing any advancements. Russian and North Korean offensives began on Manchurian territory and were quite successful. South Korea was also attacked by North Korea and Japan. Half of the Manchurian territory was taken by the end of the year, and South Korea was fully annexed as well. Germany began a huge offensive alongside Poland and other countries on Austria, Ukraine, and Russia. By the end of 2070, this offensive had already annexed almost all of Austria and reached Kiev. Meanwhile, Venezuela attacked Suriname throught Guyana and annexed all of it by the end of the year. They also were able to attack Colombia's egoist government alongside FARC. The first advancements were made into Brazil and they reached the capital of Roraima; Boa Vista, but didn't do a considerable offensive. Canada and the United States of America had a huge set of battles and eventually the USA won most of them. Toronto, Ottawa and Vancouver was taken by the end of the year and the Xenomorphic government tightly held to cities like Yellowknife and Iqaluit. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, despite her body condition and age, spearheaded an attack into Yellowknife, where Nijidi Sejew Trudeau was hiding. By the end of the year, AOC reached the city and was preparing to fight Trudeau directly. Egypt and Sudan launched offensives into Libya and the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists. To no surprise however, this quickly backfired, and the CCUOE's technology allowed them to go through the desert and rapidly gain land for the egoist side in Africa. Middle of the war Rapid advancements Towards the middle of the war, every front had been seeing a rapid advancement. The egoists were reaching Cairo and Khartoum, but the HEF had much more victories across the globe. Battle of Chongqing The Indians finally reached what could be considered the populated Chinese territory after taking control of territories near Tibet and the northeast border. Narendra Modi, who had been commanding his own troops, was able to use his incredible physical endurance and strength to persevere through the months of war. As soon as he and the troops reached Chongqing, the Indian and Chinese armies had a confrontation. He spearheaded the Indians in this battle and he revealed his ''Stand, The Demon. ''Modi was capable of defeating dozens of soldiers with his pyrokinetic abilities and eventually won the battle for the Indian army. The Indians then moved towards Bejiing but first they stayed for a few days in Chongqing to gather resources, knowing that going to Beijing would take a lot of time. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Great Cold War Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Xenomorphic